There is much research focused in the area of low cost, high power lasers. Some of this research focuses on combining broad-area semiconductor laser diodes to produce a high-power laser. This research includes Liu et al., “Coherent addition of high power laser diode array with a V-shape external Talbot cavity,” which was published in Optics Express, Vol. 16 No. 25 Dec. 8, 2008, pp. 20935-20942 and discloses a V-shape external Talbot cavity for high power broad-area laser diode array coherent beam combining. This arrangement produces a coherent laser; however, center lobe energy of the laser produced by Liu et al. could be improved. Furthermore, the 80% far-field profile visibility indicates the coherence of laser system disclosed by Liu can be improved.